Recueil de OS - Spécial Halloween!
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: Un recueil de OS sur le thème de Halloween et de Salut les Geeks et What the Cut! En collaboration avec plein d'auteurs de plusieurs sites! [Statut : En cours de mise en ligne] [Classement, couverture, genres et résumé à être changés sous peu!] Collaboratrices (pour le moment) : VicYoseiIchi (postée), LittleUnicorn (postée) et Biporeo (non-postée).
1. 0 - Introduction

Bonjour, chers amis!

J'écris ceci en vous faisant une grande annonce! Oui, mes chers, une grande annonce! Pour l'Halloween, j'ai eu une grandiose idée : celle de faire un recueil d'histoires courtes, communément appelées one-shot!

Cependant, je ne serai pas capable de le faire seule! Hé non, j'aurai besoin de votre aide! Oui, mes chers, de votre aide! J'ai besoin de plein d'histoires de Salut les Geeks et de What the Cut pour remplir ce petit recueil! Tout est permis, tant que ça respecte les limites de la décence! Et tout le monde peut participer!

Si vous êtes intéressé à écrire une histoire pour mon recueil, envoyez-moi un message privé! Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir un compte sur le site! Hé non, j'ai aussi un compte DeviantArt, Wattpad et Twitter, où vous pouvez m'envoyer un message! Hé oui, mes chers, DeviantArt, Wattpad et Twitter! Et ils sont tous au nom de PrincesseKitCat! (Mais attendez de recevoir les informations avant de commencer à écrire s'il vous plaît!)

Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour participer?

Je vous attends!

~ PrincesseKitCat


	2. 1 - VicYoseiIchi

Nom : Une Halloween digne d'une peluche.  
Auteur : VicYoseiIchi  
Personnages : Antoine, Richard, Samuel  
Rating : K  
Mots : 710  
Disclaimer : L'univers de What The Cut ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'écrire une fic.

* * *

Antoine, somnolant devant son PC qui chargeait une page web, réfléchissait un peu à tout et n'importe quoi. Saleté de box à deux balles qui mettait deux plombes à afficher une simple page ! Il avait l'impression d'être sur Internet Explorer tellement c'était long!

Il remarqua qu'il était huit heures du matin. Le vidéaste n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit – encore une fois.

Il remarqua aussi que c'était le 31 octobre, jour de fête pour tout âge : l'Halloween.

Il se souvint à l'époque où il toquait aux portes du voisinage, la plupart étaient vieux et donnaient plein de bonbons pour le bonheur de cet enfant!

Mais bien sûr, il avait grandi, et cette fête s'était transformée en... véritable cauchemar.

Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque face aux farces de ses compagnons. Richard, sa fidèle peluche, lui préparait de ces coups, puis il n'était pas seul! Samuel était toujours partant pour foutre des peurs bleues à leur ami. Un jour, il avait retrouvé son ordi avec un impact sur l'écran et sa tour était totalement foutue, il avait tellement eu peur avant de remarquer que ce n'était que du faux matériel ou bien encore la fois où il avait vu un faux cadavre dans son lit dès qu'il s'était levé... Certes, c'étaient de petites farces, mais... il y en avait tellement en une seule journée qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'aurait peut-être pas à avoir peur. La peluche était occupée toute la journée avec un certain « travail », et le ventilateur, n'ayant pas de bras ni de jambes, ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire – d'habitude, Samuel disait le plan pour faire peur à Antoine et Richard, lui, l'exécutait.

Sa page s'affichant enfin, il pouvait continuer son travail.

Puis, une petite heure passa, et il alla se coucher, bien trop crevé. Il se réveilla vers quatorze heures, réveillé par la faim. Se dirigeant vers le frigo pour y prendre une bière et de quoi manger, il tomba sur un réfrigérateur complètement vide. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait fait les courses il y a, quoi, deux jours à tout casser! Saoulé, il enfila un t-shirt, un jean et ses chaussures et partit de la maison, direction les courses. Ses aliments dans son panier, il se dirigea vers la caisse, et là, coup de grâce!, plusieurs personnes âgées discutant, des gosses ambulants et des petits cons du collège faisaient la queue. Tout était absolument magnifique! À peu près trois mille ans plus tard, il arriva enfin chez lui, là où personne ne pouvait le faire chier... Enfin tant qu'il n'y avait pas ses foutus compagnons!

Il ouvrit le frigo. Ce n'était pas possible! Le frigo... était rempli.

Il était devenu fou! Il était plein de bières et de nourriture! Il n'était pas assez con pour aller acheter des choses qu'il avait déjà! Il y avait quelqu'un ici. Il monta dans la chambre pour y rencontrer Samuel.

« Samuel!

– M'ouais? lui répondit fadement le ventilo.

– Arrête de me faire chier avec tes coups foireux!

– Quoi ?

– Le frigo ! Tu l'as re-rempli! lui cria dessus le vidéaste.

– Comment veux tu que je fasse ça, t'es con!

– … M'ouais... »

Il partit de la pièce... Il y avait quelqu'un... Richard? Il n'avait pas de clefs de la maison, il n'aurait pas pu rentrer. Il prit le premier objet qu'il lui vint... une peluche d'Arthur Kirkland... C'est pas ça qui allait le défendre! Il jeta l'objet en arrière et chopa une pelle... Il avait beaucoup de pelles qui traînait chez lui, voyez-vous...

Il se retourna d'un coup. Il avait entendu un « clac » venant de la cave. Il descendit les marches d'un pas hésitant, ouvrit la porte, et là, la peur de sa vie.

Ils étaient devant lui, comme des zombies, le fixant, ils allaient ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le vidéaste courut pour sa vie. Les autres se fixèrent...

« Je savais que vous ramener le ferait flipper, HAHA! », cria une voix dans l'obscurité pour enfin sortir. Cette foutue peluche!

« Merci à vous, Sylvain Durif, PacificSound3003, Eddy Malou et bien sûr, toi, Johnny Crying ! »

FIN


	3. 2 - TheLittleUnicorn

Auteure : TheLittleUnicorn  
Personnages : SLG / WTC  
Pairings : Matoine  
Rating : T (selon l'auteure, mais sans certitude)  
Trigger Warning : FLUFF! Vous êtes prévenus!  
Mots: 2853  
NdA: Au début, je voulais écrire un truc creepy ou effrayant. Mais, dame inspiration s'est apparemment barrée en voyage et j'avais cette idée fluffy qui ne me lâchait pas. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ^^" Du coup, voici un joli petit OS plein de guimauve et je m'excuse d'avance si certains perso vous semblent OOC, mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. « Enjoie » et bonne Halloween à tous.

Soupirant pour une énième fois de la soirée, Mathieu commençait à sentir poindre la migraine. Adossé contre le mur du salon, il se contentait de regarder le foutoir complet devant lui. Un bazar sans nom se déroulait dans la pièce, causé par les nombreuses allées et venues de ses différentes personnalités, au milieu du maquillage et des emballages de plastique.

– Hé gros, comment tu trouves mon costume? demanda le Hippie, la voix légèrement étouffée par l'épais drap sur sa tête.

Il devait sûrement poser la question à Maitre Panda qui sortait alors de la salle de bain, en arborant un maquillage de zombie plutôt bien réalisé et qu'il venait tout juste de peaufiner pour la troisième fois. Ce dernier se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à son collègue complètement camé, avant de soupirer d'un ton las et de rouler les yeux au ciel.

– T'as oublié les yeux Hippie… soupira-t-il à l'adresse de son frère.

Le pacifiste retira alors le drap, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds, et regarda l'ursidé avec un air de questionnement total.

– Bah pourquoi? Les fantômes, ils n'ont pas besoin d'yeux pour voir, ils sont morts…

Le chanteur hésita un instant, face à l'interrogation sincère du Hippie, et retint son geste de découragement avant d'ajouter :

– Peut-être, mais toi tu vas en avoir besoin si tu ne veux pas foncer dans le premier mur que tu croises.

Le Hippie baissa alors les yeux vers le drap qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, semblant réfléchir un instant, puis releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

– Ah ouais, t'as raison gros!

Puis il s'en retourna rapidement dans la pièce à côté, probablement à la recherche d'une paire de ciseaux, au même moment où le Patron entrait dans le salon, son habituelle cigarette au coin des lèvres.

Bien que toujours vêtu de son costard noir, il avait ajouté à son habillement un nœud papillon rouge ainsi qu'une paire de cornes sur le front, complétant le costume de Diable par une longue fourche écarlate à la main.

– Eh bien les mecs, je vous dis que ça va crier en enfer ce soir, ricana-t-il lourdement, attirant l'attention des trois personnes présentes.

Le Geek fût le premier à se retourner, tout sourire et se tenant fièrement droit dans son costume de Captain America, son super-héro préféré. Alors qu'il observait le costume de l'homme en noir, son sourire fit lentement place à un petit air de questionnement.

– Mais Patron… T'as oublié la queue.

Voyant venir la blague salace, Mathieu se contenta de rouler des yeux, alors que le criminel ne se gêna pas pour sauter sur l'occasion. Se pencha légèrement vers le gamer, il ajouta avec un air pervers :

– Oh non gamin, je ne l'ai pas oublié… Si tu veux des preuves, je peux te la montrer et te l'en…

– C'est bon Patron on a compris, tu peux la fermer maintenant! s'exclama le Panda, en se rapprochant du Geek qui reculait légèrement, un peu confus des paroles du criminel.

Ce dernier se contenta de répondre avec un éclat de rire railleur, avant de s'asseoir sur le divan en affichant son habituel sourire vicieux. Le Hippie choisi ce moment pour revenir au salon, portant toujours son long drap blanc sur sa tête, mais arborant maintenant deux yeux complètement asymétriques. Le Panda fût le premier à se tourner vers lui.

– Hippie… soupira le chanteur découragé.

Le Patron laissa échapper un ricanement, tournant légèrement son regard vers l'ursidé.

– Bah, lui au moins, il a eu la bonne idée de cacher sa tronche… parce que c'est pas avec ton maquillage dégueulasse que tu vas attirer des gonzesses, la peluche.

Le Panda se renfrogna à ses paroles, pendant que le Geek portait un regard incertain vers le criminel.

– Et… et moi?

– Toi, c'est parce t'es naturellement chiant et pleurnichard! ajouta le Patron sans même regarder le gamer.

Alors que ce dernier baissait la tête, des larmes au coin des yeux, le Hippie s'adressa à l'homme en noir, la voix toujours étouffé par son costume.

– C'est pas gentil ça, gros…

– C'est comme à son habitude n'est-ce pas! On peut dire que tu as très bien choisi le thème de ton costume… répliqua le Panda, du venin plein la voix.

– Merci du compliment gamin… puis il ajouta avec un sourire moqueur, toi par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es fait chier à te peinturer la face comme ça. Ton déguisement de Panda aurait été suffisant.

Le chanteur réagit au quart de tour en s'avançant les poings serrés vers le criminel, les yeux pleins de colère.

– Mais va te faire voir! Ce n'est pas un costume! Je suis un vrai Panda moi monsieur!

Sa litanie fut coupée par le timbre décalé du hippie qui s'éleva soudainement.

– Ou tu aurais pu être une licorne… Elles sont gentilles les licornes…

Face au visage complètement outré du Panda, suivi des éclats de rire moqueur du Patron, Mathieu sentit que sa migraine s'installait pour de bon.

Tout avait commencé il y a deux jours, alors que le Geek avait suggéré qu'ils devraient passer l'Halloween tous ensemble cette année. C'est à dire se déguiser et faire du porte à porte pour récupérer des bonbons. Mathieu, qui pensait que c'était une blague, réalisa bien vite le sérieux de la proposition du gamer, lorsque toutes ses personnalités acceptèrent de participer, pour des raisons que leur créateur ne comprenait absolument pas. Il finit donc par accepter, à contrecœur, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans son salon en pagaille, avec un super-héros au bord des larmes, un fantôme complètement perdu, un zombie enragé et un diable hilare.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça!

Alors que l'option de se cogner la tête contre le mur à répétition semblait de plus en plus intéressante pour le vidéaste, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit brusquement. Mathieu releva la tête, surpris. Pourtant il n'attendait personne…

Tandis que cela sembla mettre sur pause le brouhaha venant du salon, Mathieu se dirigea vers l'entrée afin de répondre à la personne inconnue.

– Arrh moussaillon, nous voici arrivés!

Mathieu reconnut tout de suite la voix de son meilleur ami, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Ce dernier était costumé en pirate avec une chemise noire, un tricorne et un cache-œil. Il avait même posé Richard sur son épaule en guise de perroquet. Antoine fit un grand sourire en voyant l'air surpris de Mathieu et ajouta, toujours avec sa voix de pirate :

– Je crois que nous avons surpris une de ces créatures de la nuit… J'espère que ce n'est pas une de ces atrocités qui brille au soleil!

Mathieu répliqua à l'insulte contre son costume de vampire, par un doigt d'honneur et un éclat de rire, avant d'inviter son ami à entrer. Il ajouta tout de même, en guise de justification :

– Hé te moque pas, c'est tout ce qui restait au magasin.

Ce qui était tout a fait vrai. Il avait complètement oublié d'acheter un costume et s'était vu forcé par le Geek et le Panda d'aller s'en procurer un le jour même. Il s'était donc retrouvé affublé d'un costume de vampire minimaliste à souhait avec une chemise blanche, une cape noire et des fausses dents en plastique.

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, Mathieu se décida à questionner le chevelu sur la raison de sa visite. Antoine se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant doucement.

– Bah, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir au party parce, et je cite, « ta famille de dégénérés a décidé de passer l'Halloween comme des enfants de 5 ans », je me suis dit qu'un peu de soutien ne te ferait pas de mal…

Il conclut ses propos en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui dût s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Sa relation avec Antoine se faisait de plus en plus ambigüe, ces derniers temps, et il ne savait pas toujours comment réagir lors leurs rapprochements. Mathieu se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire reconnaissant.

– Je suis content que tu sois là… des bruits de nouvelles disputes s'élevèrent du salon et il ajouta en soupirant, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à calmer cette bande d'énergumènes.

Antoine rigola un peu et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, en s'exclamant :

– Bonjour tout le monde!

La querelle sembla aussitôt s'éteindre alors que les quatre personnalités se retournaient pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Le Geek accourut pour faire un gros câlin au chevelu, tandis que le Panda lui faisait un grand sourire et que le Patron et le Hippie le saluaient de leur façon habituelle. Antoine était très apprécié par toute la famille, même si Mathieu essayait de le garder loin du criminel.

L'arrivée impromptue d'Antoine sembla ramener un certain calme entre toutes les personnes présentes et Mathieu sauta sur l'occasion pour faire enfin avancer les choses :

– Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si on y allait?…

Plus vite ce serait commencé, plus vite ce serait terminé après tout.

Les quatre acquiescèrent d'un commun accord et le Geek, tout sourire, leur distribua des sacs pour récolter les bonbons. Une fois tous prêts, la petite bande quitta enfin la maison pour se mettre en route.

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'avancer sur la rue, Mathieu resta en arrière à observer le groupe devant lui. Le Geek et le Hippie s'extasiaient devant les différentes décorations qui ornaient les maisons, pendant que le Panda avançait en mode zombie, se dédiant à son personnage, et que le patron reluquait les personnes de tout âge qui passaient autour d'eux.

Il remarqua alors qu'Antoine était également resté en retrait et se tenait à son niveau, lui faisant un petit sourire. Comme les quatre compères se dirigeaient vers une première maison, Mathieu laissa échapper un soupir.

– Je comprends toujours pas ce qu'il leur a pris… je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi le Geek aurait envie de faire ça… mais les trois autres?

Antoine se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules :

– Bah, peu importe… que le Patron l'ait fait pour pouvoir draguer tout ce qui bouge ou le Panda, parce qu'il aime recevoir de l'attention… Au final, ils s'amusent et c'est ça l'important, non?…

Mathieu se contenta d'acquiescer, toujours incertain. Avant qu'il ait put ouvrir la bouche, Antoine devança sa prochaine question :

– Quant à toi, tu as accepté parce que, tu as beau râler sans cesse contre eux, tu adores ta famille… Et tu finis presque tout le temps par accommoder leurs idées bizarres.

Le vidéaste se retourna enfin vers son ami et vit le petit sourire espiègle qu'il lui adressait. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir un peu, gêné de s'être fait percer à jour. Tentant de changer l'ambiance, il retourna la question vers le chevelu :

– Et toi? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de participer à ce projet loufoque?

Antoine lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, en répliquant :

– Oh je te l'ai dit, moi je suis là comme soutien moral.

Puis, il ajouta de sa voix de pirate, tout en replaçant le tricorne sur sa tête :

– Je suis également à la recherche d'un grand trésor dans les environs! N'est-ce pas moussaillon?

Il fit alors bouger dramatiquement son épaule, manquant de faire chuter la pauvre peluche, sous le fou rire de Mathieu. Alors qu'Antoine rejoignait son ami dans l'hilarité, les personnalités de ce dernier revinrent vers eux, prêtes à continuer la tournée. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les prochaines maisons, les deux vidéastes partageant un fou rire complice du coin des lèvres.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans anicroches. Bien que les gens aient semblé un peu surpris au début de voir sonner quatre adultes à leurs portes, ils fondaient généralement devant le coté mignon du Geek et la bonne humeur du Hippie. Quelques jeunes femmes semblèrent tomber sous le charme du Patron et le Panda reçut maints compliments sur son ''costume original'' (parce qu'un panda zombie c'est pas banal). Pendant ce temps, Mathieu et Antoine restaient en retrait, profitant de ce moment ensemble.

Après une longue et bonne soirée, c'est dans un état de bonne humeur que le groupe se redirigea vers la maison.

Une fois arrivé, le Geek se dépêcha de monter vers sa chambre, impatient de voir les fruits de sa récolte, suivi par un Maitre Panda motivé qui avait, apparemment, soudainement plein d'idées pour de prochaines chansons.

Le Patron, aussitôt entré fut presque aussitôt ressorti, déclarant au passage :

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça les mecs, mais j'ai de jolies demoiselles qui m'attendent pour continuer cette soirée… Il est temps de vraiment mettre ce costume à bon usage, ricana-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Suite à ce départ précipité, Mathieu alla se laisser tomber sur le divan, remarquant alors l'absence du Hippie. Il ne savait pas où le camé avait pu disparaitre, mais ce genre de situation arrivait souvent et ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Alors qu'il retirait enfin le faux dentier de vampire qu'il n'était plus capable de supporter, Mathieu sentit Antoine s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un instant de silence passa entre les deux vidéastes, qui profitaient de ce moment seul avec l'autre. Mathieu ne savait plus trop où il en était. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils se tournaient autour et, bien qu'aucun des deux ne soit très discret sur ses sentiments, aucun premier pas n'avait été fait.

Mathieu, toujours en proie à ses questionnements, se tourna vers son ami pour le remercier d'un sourire.

– Merci d'être venu ce soir… Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ta soirée pour ça…

– Une soirée avec toi, c'est jamais perdu Math'…

Antoine avait presque murmuré cette réponse en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Face à Antoine, Mathieu sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu, alors qu'il rougissait malgré lui, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

– Antoine… je…

– Oui?

Il semblait à Mathieu que son ami se rapprochait de plus en plus et il savait qu'Antoine lui laissait la porte grande ouverte pour se déclarer. Il n'avait qu'à le dire. Une phrase et c'est tout. Ce n'était rien.

Mais la peur et le doute revinrent au galop et le vidéaste se ravisa. Il devait cependant répondre quelque chose. Son regard tomba alors sur le chapeau tricorne de son ami, déposé sur la table, et il sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

– Je… hum… et puis ce trésor tu l'as trouvé?

Il eut aussitôt envie de se gifler. Quelle question idiote! Devant lui, Antoine semblait rester interdit, sûrement en train de le juger face à une réponse aussi débile. Mathieu était certain qu'il allait se lever et partir et…

Son train de pensées négatives fût soudain coupé par une paire de lèvres douces se posant sur les siennes.

D'abord sous le choc face à ce geste inattendu, Mathieu sentit bien vite son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et se dépêcha de répondre au baiser. Ce dernier fût très doux, leurs lèvres prenant le temps de s'habituer les unes aux autres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, après un long moment de bonheur, Mathieu fixa son regard dans celui du chevelu. Ce dernier lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et murmura doucement :

– Oui… Et il est juste devant moi.

Comprenant tout de suite le sens de cette réponse, Mathieu rougit davantage. C'était certes niais à souhait, mais à ce moment il s'en foutait complètement. Voyant qu'Antoine attendait une réponse à son aveu, Mathieu se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, murmurant un bref ''moi aussi'' entre deux baisers.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à profiter l'un de l'autre, s'abandonnant enfin à ce que les deux vidéastes attendaient depuis des mois. Après tout ce temps d'attente, la solution avait été plutôt simple en fin de compte. Pendant que leurs lèvres et leurs langues continuaient de danser, leurs mains se mirent également de la partie et, bientôt, les deux chemises se retrouvèrent déboutonnées.

Les lèvres de Mathieu ayant quitté les lèvres de son amant pour se nicher dans son cou, il commença à y titiller la peau, laissant parfois de petites morsures.

– Si tu continues à me mordre comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu veux sucer mon sang, rigola doucement Antoine entre deux gémissements.

Enhardi par l'ivresse du moment et l'envie refoulée depuis des mois, Mathieu se contenta de murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille d'Antoine :

– Hum… ou peut-être autre chose…

La phrase sembla provoquer l'effet désiré et Mathieu se réjouit du frisson de plaisir de son amant. Les baisers redoublèrent d'ardeur et, bien vite, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, tout en continuant de se dévêtir l'un l'autre.

Lorsque le Patron rentra au petit matin, il remarqua tout de suite la pauvre peluche abandonnée sur le divan ainsi que la trainée d'accessoires et de vêtements qui menait jusqu'à l'étage. Il en conclut très vite comment c'était terminé la soirée des deux vidéastes.

Hé bien, si c'était comme ça qu'ils célébraient Halloween, il avait hâte de voir la Saint-Valentin.


	4. 3 - Biporeo

Nom : Halloween, c'est nul !  
Auteur : Biporeo  
Personnages : Personnages de SLG  
Rating : K  
Mots : 2788  
NdA : Je ne suis aucunement d'accord avec le titre et avec les propos de nos protagonistes.

* * *

Halloween. Quelle stupidité ! Et dire que Mathieu avait osé lui demander s'il voulait être accompagné dans sa chasse aux bonbons ! Que de bêtises ! Il avait dépassé l'âge d'aller faire du porte à porte, un sachet à la main, des traits des plus attendrissants sur le minois. C'en était ridicule. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se vêtir d'un costume « effrayant » et de se balader ainsi en ville, pavanant fièrement avec son faux sang dégoulinant. Répugnant.  
– Donc tu ne viens pas ?  
Mathieu, ajoutant quelques accessoires à son déguisement dans le salon, semblait le fixer.  
– Non, répondit-il dans un grognement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son jeu vidéo.  
– C'est dommage, poursuivit le second, va y avoir plein de monde. Antoine sera là. Tu l'aimes bien Antoine ?  
Il l'ignora royalement.  
– Puis Kriss aussi.  
– Mathieu, siffla-t-il, tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas Kriss et qu'Antoine me fait peur. Et que tout ce que l'on voit n'est qu'une illusion de Jeanne !  
Le vidéaste grimaça mais ne répliqua pas. Il ne devait sûrement pas ignorer à quel point le plus candide des deux avait raison. Depuis leur enfermement dans cette machine – depuis près de... deux ans ? –, leur vie n'avait pas été des plus palpitantes. Évidemment, Jeanne contribuait à un établissement agréable mais se savoir enfermé dans une matrice n'avait étrangement rien de très excitant. Savoir que tout était factice et illusoire n'apportait rien de bien épanouissant.  
Cet atmosphère les avait affectés plus ou moins grandement. Le gamin, pourtant si pleurnicheur, s'était à présent montré le plus acide. Les autres avaient plus ou moins gardé le même état d'esprit et les mêmes « traits de caractère ».  
Ainsi, cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils subissaient ensemble cet enfermement quotidien.  
Mathieu finit alors de se préparer en silence, interrompu par le téléviseur qui émettait les bruits du jeu.  
Alors que le plus jeune était au paroxysme de sa concentration, son aîné ajouta :  
– Tu devrais éviter de jouer à ce style de jeu. Tu vas en cauchemarder après.  
Seul un nouveau grondement réprobateur lui parvient. Il soupira bruyamment puis sans plus de cérémonie, sortit de l'appartement, jetant par dessus son épaule un vague « les autres ne sont pas là non plus ». Et seulement lorsque la porte claqua dans son encadrement, le gamer crut utile de rétorquer :  
– On ne dort même pas.  
Il se permit alors de respirer plus tranquillement. Il était soulagé qu'on lui accorde un tant soit peu de repos. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir son créateur radoter sur le fait qu'être enfermé ne devait pas les empêcher de vivre « comme avant ». C'était pourquoi celui-ci se rendait à une fête costumée : il voulait encore avoir l'illusion que sa vie n'avait pas changé. Jeanne avait eu la bonté de recréer ses amis virtuellement et un endroit tout aussi factice pour lui faire plaisir.  
Il est vrai que le Geek avait lui-aussi profité de l'intelligence artificielle. Il était bien content de pouvoir jouer à Shadow's Home, sur cette télévision artificielle et cette console illusoire. Le jeu en lui-même n'était pas des plus diversifiés. C'était un bête jeu d'épouvante où il fallait s'échapper d'une maison sans se faire attraper par la créature qui l'habitait. Il fallait donc faire plusieurs petites étapes pour récupérer la clé de la porte d'entrée pour s'enfuir, cela étant surveillé par le monstre.  
En somme, rien de bien compliqué et folichon, mais ça avait le mérite de faire sursauter quelques uns et d'en effrayer d'autres. De plus, l'ambiance était particulièrement bien mise en place : la musique, les effets sonores et visuels permettaient au jeu d'être inquiétant et le rendait très immersif.  
Ainsi, il appréciait beaucoup faire une ou deux parties. Voire y passer la majeure partie de la nuit. Étant totalement habitué à ce type de divertissements, il n'avait jamais perdu et à vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas peu fier.  
Hélas, la petite discussion qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir avec son créateur les perturbait grandement, sa concentration et lui.  
Il fixait d'un œil incertain l'écran. Il tournait la vision à gauche puis à droite, s'assurant que la créature ne rodait pas près de lui. Il faisait quelques pas vers la fenêtre, s'inondant de la lumière lunaire. Le seul point faible du monstre était la luminosité. Il s'avançait doucement vers la cuisine, cherchant à sa gauche l'interrupteur. Il retint sa respiration un instant, sentant des frissons désagréables lui parcourir l'échine. Il appuyait donc dessus mais le courant ne venait pas. Il paniqua. Il savait qu'il devait récupérer la clé du garage ici-même. Mais sans lumière, c'était bien trop risqué de fouiller la pièce. Il avait bien évidemment une lampe dans son inventaire mais celle-ci avait les piles à plat. Il prit une longue inspiration, tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'agitait un peu trop vite à son goût. Il se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce, ouvrant les tiroirs. La fouille était rapide et peu soigneuse. Il balayait vite son regard sur le contenu puis passait aussitôt au suivant, sans prendre la peine de récupérer d'autres objets. Et alors qu'il entendait les bruits gutturaux de la créature – signe qu'elle approchait – il trouvait enfin la clé. Il soupira de soulagement, cessant aussitôt les tressautements de ses jambes. Soulagé, il rebroussait chemin vers le vouloir éclairé.  
Il hurla soudainement. Sur le téléviseur, les yeux révulsés et injectés de sang, la mâchoire fracassée, la peau blanche en lambeaux, le crâne fendu en deux, apparaissait l'entité démoniaque du jeu. Son hurlement était accompagné de celui du monstre. Ce dernier s'était jeté sur le joueur. L'écran devint noir et apparut alors un « game over », écrit d'un rouge vermeil.  
Le gamer resta un instant muet de peur, se remettant de sa frayeur précédente.  
Soudain épuisé, il se décida à se lever pour éteindre la console. Il en avait assez eu pour la soirée.  
Wifi – factice –, qui était apparu dans le salon, miaula pour chercher l'attention de son maître.  
– Oh monsieur le chat ! fit-il d'un ton attendri. Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Viens par là monsieur le chat !  
Il se rassit sur le canapé et tapota la surface plane du coussin de sa main. Le félin bondit aussitôt et se réfugia sur les jambes en tailleur du jeune homme. Ce dernier le gratifia de quelques caresses sur le haut du crâne, puis sur le poitrail. Au bout d'un instant, l'animal s'endormit paisiblement, remuant seulement la queue aléatoirement. Le Geek, ne voulant pas le déranger, récupéra son ordinateur – qui trônait sur la table avec quelques onglets ouverts – et décida de regarder un dessin-animé, cherchant inconsciemment un divertissement des moins effrayants pour calmer ses nerfs. Ainsi, il lança une playlist de My Little Pony.  
Il enchaîna les épisodes sans relâche, tendant à oublier sa petite frayeur qui lui hérissait le poil. Finalement, alors qu'il devait être aux environs de 23h, il sombrait petit à petit dans le sommeil, gardant avec difficulté les yeux ouverts. Cela faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il ne suivait pas le fil rouge du dessin-animé. Il écoutait distraitement, se laissant bercer par les voix purement enfantines des doubleurs.  
Mais son ordinateur s'éteignit brusquement, le faisant immédiatement sursauter et réveillant par la même occasion l'animal. Celui-ci, peureux, sauta aussitôt vers le sol et feula en signe de mécontentement. Le Geek, qui avait posé la main sur son cœur après avoir gémi un pitoyable cri d'effroi, fixa d'une mine effrayée l'écran noir. Il se hâta d'allumer une lampe, située à côté du sofa, pour éclairer la pièce. La machine avait du s'éteindre parce qu'elle ne devait plus avoir de batterie. Il soupira, soulagé par cette conclusion. Il voulut se lever pour aller chercher dans sa chambre une alimentation mais il s'en dissuada bien vite. Lorsqu'il apparut devant le couloir qui menait aux chambres, il se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur avant de réaliser que ce dernier ne fonctionnait pas car Mathieu n'avait pas changé la lampe, grillée il y avait de cela quelques jours. Il examina à nouveau son adversaire. Le corridor était plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Les quelques faisceaux de lumière de la lampe n'atteignaient nullement la noirceur qui s'offrait face à lui. Les ténèbres engloutissaient les portes et les murs, si bien qu'on ne les distinguait que très difficilement. Il se maudit un instant d'avoir sa chambre au fond du couloir, cette dernière étant emprisonnée dans l'obscurité la plus dense.  
– Jeanne ! appela-t-il  
L'intelligence artificielle pouvait bien intervenir sur ce coup-là. Elle allait lui créer un fichier d'alimentation qui apparaîtrait sous ses yeux de façon matérielle. Il savait que cela déplairait à Mathieu – le principe étant de n'avoir que très peu recours à elle. Cependant, il était dans l'urgence la plus extrême !  
Néanmoins, la voix robotique ne lui répondit pas, à son plus grand dam. Il réitéra son interpellation mais à nouveau, elle garda le silence.  
Agacé, comprenant que si elle refusait de lui répondre, c'était seulement parce qu'elle obéissait à Mathieu, il fit volte-face, non sans frissonner – craignant sûrement de s'exposer à une attaque chimérique – et rejoignit à nouveau son canapé, dans lequel il se blottit.  
Dans ces moments-là, il aurait grandement apprécié avoir le câble et pouvoir se détendre devant n'importe quelle chaîne télévisée ne diffusant pas un film d'horreur.  
Il se contenta pourtant de s'enfoncer dans son sofa, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet et circulaire dans toute la pièce. D'ordinaire, celle-ci était simple, basique, digne d'une pub Ikea. Seulement, à cet instant, elle lui semblait tout autre. La lumière de la lampe, qu'il aurait presque bénie simplement parce qu'elle existait, reflétait des ombres menaçantes sur le sol et les murs. Des étranges formes se dessinaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il sursauta. Quels étaient ces yeux verts qui le fixaient ? Ils étaient là, dans le placard du buffet où reposait la télé. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement et retint aussitôt sa respiration. Il pria intérieurement pour devenir invisible. Il resta un instant immobile et observait avec crainte ces deux billes, entendant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Avait-il au moins une chance de pouvoir s'enfuir ? Peut-être s'il se déplaçait doucement vers la porte d'entrée... Non ! C'était bien trop dangereux.  
Puis soudain, il réalisa que ces deux « yeux » n'étaient autres que des diodes luminescentes de sa Livebox. Il évacua son stress en riant de sa propre bêtise. Halloween et son jeu d'horreur lui étaient décidément montés un peu trop vite à la tête.  
Il se permit de reprendre une pose plus détendue, satisfait de constater que seule sa couardise était à l'origine de sa crédulité.  
Pourtant, il ne réussit pas totalement à se calmer. La créature le suivait. Tapie dans le noir, elle l'attendait et tenterait, lorsque la lumière de la lampe se serait épuisée, de l'attaquer par derrière. Il se retourna brusquement vers le dossier. Ses yeux balayèrent l'arrière du canapé. Il n'y avait que le comptoir, celui qui séparait la cuisine du salon – de la salle de séjour. La pièce où l'on confectionnait les repas était elle aussi plongée dans le noir. Les volets avaient tous été fermés, si bien que mis à part la faible source de luminosité, rien n'éclairait. Pas même un rayon de lune qui parviendrait à transpercer une fenêtre. Tremblant, il prit un coussin qu'il serra contre son torse, ramenant ses jambes à ce dernier. Il jetait des regards toujours plus méfiants aux objets qui l'entouraient, terrorisé. L'entité devait sûrement l'observer. Peut-être était-elle cachée sous le buffet ? Il tendit le cou pour parvenir à y voir quelque chose. Il ne vit rien et ça l'en effraya un peu plus. Ou alors, elle était fixée au plafond, attendant avec délectation que sa proie réalisât beaucoup trop tard et par elle-même qu'elle était finie. Il déglutit et fébrilement, souleva le menton. Son regard était figé devant lui : il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer le démon. Heureusement, il ne fit face qu'au plafond blanc, éclairé faiblement par la lampe.  
Un cri guttural fit trembler la maison. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds, hors d'haleine. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était sûr. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne.  
Le monstre était venu le trouver. Il savait à présent : celui-ci habitait les lieux les plus sombres de l'appartement.  
Un bruit parvint du couloir : il fit aussitôt volte-face vers ce dernier, horrifié. Il discerna, à travers ses battements de cœur dans les tempes, des pas lourds. Il écarquilla les yeux et plaqua aussitôt ses paumes sur sa bouche, espérant ainsi étouffer ses cris de peur. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, horrifié. Doucement mais épris de spasmes, il marcha à reculons vers l'entrée, au rythme des pas.  
Il longea le mur tout en essayant de rester dans une certaine luminosité, afin de ne pas subir une attaque un peu trop surprise et éclair. L'ombre de la bête se refléta sur l'un des murs : il sentit son sang de glacer à cette vue. Il ferma les yeux et continua son chemin jusqu'au placard des manteaux, à côté de la porte d'entrée. Dans un geste brusque, il l'ouvrit et plongea à l'intérieur avant de s'y enfermer tout aussi rapidement. Le bruit de l'ouverture et celui de la fermeture alertèrent aussitôt le monstre qui, alarmé, poussa un grognement sorti tout droit des limbes.  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pria un quelconque dieu – et même cette stupide Jeanne – de le sortir de cette affaire trop contraignante. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pu dire à sa famille à quel point il l'aimait. Finalement, ce monstre était-il une sorte de virus? Il n'était qu'une simple donnée, qui allait être effacée dans peu de secondes. Il hoqueta, déçu par ce sort funeste.  
Il formula silencieusement des excuses pour tous ses péchés – il ne souhaitait pas pourrir en enfer juste pour avoir téléchargé illégalement « Sexy Bitch IV » – et demanda la grâce d'un être supérieur.  
Finalement, il poussa un cri d'effroi lorsque la Mort, dans un grondement sourd, détruisit le dernier rempart qui les séparait.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Mathieu, plié en deux sur le canapé, riait jusqu'aux larmes. Il s'étouffait presque à force de ne plus s'arrêter. Au bout d'un instant, il se redressa, les fossettes encore relevées à cause du large sourire qui tranchait son visage, puis adressa au Patron, qui le regardait d'un air farouchement amusé :  
– Il a hurlé ? Vraiment ?  
– Hurlé autant qu'une grognasse qui accouche! répondit dans un hochement de tête le criminel.  
– C'est de ta faute, bredouilla une voix tertiaire.  
Assis en boule sur le fauteuil, replié sur lui-même, le visage partiellement caché par ses genoux, le Geek boudait et grimaçait.  
– De ma faute ? répéta avec ahurissement son Créateur. Je n'ai rien fait !  
– Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à la maison...  
Et c'était hélas un mensonge. Mathieu avait omis de préciser au gamer que le plus perfide d'entre eux était resté à l'appartement mais il ignorait que ce dernier avait fait ce choix : il lui avait semblé évident que personne ne serait seul le jour d'Halloween, mis à part le plus candide.  
Ainsi, le Patron avait choisi de profiter de l'absence de ses camarades pour dormir un peu – il se fichait pas mal de cette fête, à vrai dire. Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, il avait été surpris de constater qu'il entendait des bruits et avait cru à un cambriolage. Il avait alors déboulé dans le couloir en grognant, énervé qu'on le tirât de son sommeil. Il s'était senti hors d'haleine lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son cambrioleur s'était réfugié dans le placard de l'entrée, probablement sûr que l'on ne l'y trouverait pas. D'un pas réellement agacé, il avait rejoint la cachette de ce fumier et avait ouvert – euphémisme pour dire arraché – la porte, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.  
S'en était suivie la scène la plus hilarante et désolante qui ait pu exister. L'enfant avait hurlé indéfiniment pendant de longues minutes et avait fait éclaté de rire le pervers.  
– Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, rétorqua Mathieu.  
Vexé, l'adorateur de jeux vidéos continua de bouder, toujours roulé en boule.  
Son Créateur soupira, se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste amical. Il plongea une main dans ses poches et en ressortit, dans le creux de sa main, quelques bonbons emballés dans un papier usé. Sûrement les restes de sa soirée.  
– Joyeuse Halloween, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.


End file.
